Aurora I: Mystic Relics
by Mimzys
Summary: El primer tomo de la trama desarrollada por Lunar Dreams, conmigo como escritora, junto con "Kyriss", para el proyecto AURORA, del grupo de desarrollo Lunar Dreams. La historia se desarrolla alejada de la franquicia de "My Little Pony" Para evadir infracciones de derechos de Autor (Copyright).
1. Lista de Capitulos

Linea de Aura

I. Con la vista al frente, sigue adelante:

· Camino Rocoso

· La Busqueda del Mago.

Epilogo del entrenamiento. Inicia Parhel.

· Servidora Real

· Ambarine

· Dia de celebracion

· Basta de Cortesias

II. LA Historia de una Cultura Perdida

· Herida de Gravedad

· Espada de Plata

· El rey Umbrio

· Un regalo inesperado

· La tradicion del Torneo

· Yo soy tu hermano

· Obsequio Final

Linea de Parhel

III. Vision y determinacion

· La unicornio familiar y desconocida

· Legado de Sangre

· La espada del Alma

· El culto de Vexati

· Hechicero imparable

· Epifania de Vida

IV. Fue, es y Sera:

· Una Misma Sangre

· Esta es la tradición

· La separación del Culto

· Yo soy tu hermano

Linea de Aura y Parhel: Los hermanos de Dirayli

V. El Volcan Phalini:

· Caos

· Guerra entre Sol y Luna

· Llamada espiritual

· En los interiores de Phalini

· La Forja de Iradin

· El gran Dragon

VI. Islas Flotantes

· Curiosidad del Viento

· La gansa de Zerenquiel

· Viejo desquiciado

· Restos de un Paraiso

· El laberinto de Caristhia

· La Diosa Tempora

VII. El Desierto de Tendalem

· Exprimiendo las Gotas

· Arena en cada punto Cardinal

· La Piramide de Zetzali

· Origen Tormentoso

· El panteon

· El ultimo encuentro

VIII. El mar de Zharkial

· Embarcados, en un barco

· La guerra de los Griffin

· Proposito de Guerra

· Concepcion Final

· Origen de Conflictos

· El ultimo Salto

IX. Escisión primordial

· Aurora: Lo que temes ser.

· Parhel: Lo que tu quieres ser.

· Dirayli: No lo vean todo como su responsabilidad, sino como su corazón lo diga.

· Témpora se revela.

· Las lineas temporales.

· Cuando pasado, presente y futuro se vuelven uno.

X. Planicies de Gradiaf

· Cuspide de Guerra

· Un nuevo aliado

· La llegada del poder

· Batalla Final

· Separacion: Parhel-Perdido entre espacios.

· Separacion: Aura-Desolada

· El descenso de Vexati

XI. La nueva era. VEXATI: La entidad oscura


	2. Prologo

Prologo

Años después de una colosal guerra que terminó con casi toda la tierra de Fegrilad. Los bandos se disolvieron, bandos que ya no tenían nada por que luchar. Los sobrevivientes acordaron la paz y se fundó Fegrilad de la segunda era, tiempos de paz y tranquilidad perduraban en esta tierra. Incluso unos recuerdos fueron desvaneciéndose con el paso del tiempo. Como la marca esencial.

Una pequeña unicornio, de nombre Aura Lillyanhurst, estaba junto a su padre en un dia de esos tranquilos pasándola en los pequeños entrenamientos que le daba, ya que ella quería formar parte de "La Armada de Ascuas"; escuadrón entrenado para mantener la paz en Termia y Fegrilad, debido a que su padre tenía un alto rango en esa guardia. Siempre dió todo por ella, para verla feliz.

Luego de que su madre se fuera, el solo se las apaño para criar a una niña. La educó y formo con sus propios valores, honestidad, valor y perseverancia. Crearon recuerdos juntos, tan valiosos para ella ya que Lumnio, su padre, era el único familiar. Recuerdos, los cuales perdurarán en el corazón de Aura.

Un dia, llegó un forastero que no tenía pinta de pertenecer a Fegrilad, y ni a ninguna otra civilización o raza que exista o se conozca, en ese tiempo. Ese unicornio, de nombre Higarm, llegó diciendo que viene desde una tierra lejana, con una misión de encontrar la pieza de un "reloj astral". Reliquia que Lumnio mantuvo oculta hasta ese día, por algún motivo, el mago Higarm, supo que lo tenía.

Solo uno de los pocos ancianos que vivía en Termia supo responder a las dudas de todo el pueblo, el "Reloj Astral" es un artefacto místico que traspasó el tiempo y fue forjado por una diosa antigua. El resto solo era leyenda… Higarm buscó con todas sus habilidades a Lumnio, los Soldados de Ascuas dieron todo lo que tenían para detenerlo y evitar que llegue hasta ella. Pero dicho unicornio tenía habilidades mágicas que nunca se habían visto en Fegrilad, además de la obvia magia negra que empleaba en sus hechizos. El padre de Aura fue el último que quedó en frente y supo ponerle un alto a Higarm. Pero su pelea continua.

Cuando Aura quedó enfrente de su combate, Lumnio supo que debía ponerle fin.

Él no lo pensó, solo se puso delante del ataque con su escudo mágico agrietado, no iba a resistir mucho. Entonces, un joven Kardiff aparece por llamado de Lumnio. El recoge a Aura, quien había quedado inconsciente durante su combate.

 _"Llévatela lejos, Kardiff. Confío en ti."_

Higarm se niega a dejar que escape, salta delante de Kardiff evitando que se teletransportara. Preparó un ataque mortal hacia ellos, tendría esa pieza que busca a toda costa. Pero Lumnio aparece de un salto cortando el ataque de Higarm, estando encima, el evita sus movimientos. Kardiff no desperdicia un segundo y empieza a canalizar la transportación.

Aura despierta, nota lo que esta sucediendo y mira a su padre.

 _"¡Padre, no!"_

Ella intenta soltarse, quiere estar con su padre. La fuerza de Kardiff no lo permite. Padre e hija se miran a los ojos.

 _"Hija… Tu… lograrás más que cualquier unicornio en esta vida… yo sé que tu destino es grande, y lo alcanzaras. Siempre se resiliente… Aura…"_

Desaparecen del lugar. Los años pasaron y nunca lo volvió a ver. Ni a su padre, ni a Higarm.


	3. EP introductorio

Termia – El torneo de Ascuas

Aura ha pasado los últimos años de su vida entrenando casi todos los días para llegar hasta donde había estado su padre una vez. Y hoy, finalmente ha llegado el dia en que tiene la edad suficiente para entrar en la Armada de Ascuas.

Ella había vivido junto al rector de la armada en Termia, amigo muy cercano de su padre. Bajo sus cuidados, ella aprendió muchas cosas, adquirió habilidades excelentes con la magia, pero su habilidad con la espada no era lo que muchos esperaban de ella.

Muchos conocidos y chismes en Termia decían que ella tendría las habilidades mágicas de su madre y el talento de espada de su padre, pero parece que solo ha refinado la magia. Esto se debe a que ella no resultó muy buena con la espada y su deje de intentar la hizo como es. Se supone que debería ser buena, pero no logra dominar lo que su padre si consiguió, la espada le trae malos recuerdos y ella trató de mantenerse lejos de ella. Pero si alcanzó el nivel óptimo requerido por la guardia.

Hoy, es el dia de reclutamiento, en el que ella tendrá que enfrentarse a diferentes espadachines y conjuradores para lograr alcanzar un puesto. En la mañana, antes de que partiera hasta donde se realizaría el torneo de selección, Kardiff le dio una charla motivacional. Sus palabras aun dan vueltas por su cabeza, tal sabiduría la dejo consternada y reflexionando sobre lo que tiene que lograr.

Ella nunca conoció a su madre, vecinos dicen que ella se había ido después de que Aura naciera, la razón de su desaparición aún permanece desconocida. Pero eso no la alteró, tuvo un excelente y amoroso padre quien la cuidó siempre… hasta ese fatídico dia.

Aura se prepara para asistir al torneo, se coloca su armadura básica que consta de 4 partes; protectores para las piernas y herraduras especiales, una pechera en el torso, cota de malla en el lomo y un casco ordinario. Kardiff se la había forjado cuando sintió que ella estaba lista. Y la espada oficial de la Armada de Ascuas.

El torneo se realiza en el coliseo de Termia, lugar donde se han celebrado muchas festividades y eventos tradicionales de esa tierra. Hoy ha sido modificado como una arena para los espadachines y darles el ambiente adecuado para prepararse. Los jueces están en un palco cercano a la arena para poder observar claramente los movimientos de quienes combatirán y poder decidir con justicia quienes son los que podrán entrar a la Armada de Ascuas como nuevos reclutas. A los que logran entrar, se les da la oportunidad de elegir un fénix; como es tradición. Pero en realidad, el fénix elige a su amo.

Aura no está muy preocupada por eso, lo que más le importa es entrar a la Armada. El torneo da inicio al medio dia.

Todos los otros espadachines combaten para demostrar sus habilidades y superioridad. Aura tiene que ser mejor que ellos. Mientras avanza se hacen más difíciles sus oponentes, hubo enemigos quienes utilizaban magia como ofensiva y como defensiva, ella tuvo que defenderse haciendo lo mismo, pero valiéndose más de su habilidad con la espada en esos casos. Logra llegar hasta las finales.

Todos aclaman a la joven guerrera que superó incluso al genero opuesto. Pero el agotamiento físico debilita en gran medida a la unicornio, más aún cuando revelan quien será su próximo oponente. El esculpido unicornio de pelaje rojizo y crines grisáceas, atraviesa la puerta de madera haciéndola retumbar, su cuerpo proyecta una sombra que cubre a Aura debido a su altura. Equipado con una armadura de acero y un enorme mazo como arma. En la armada también existe una clase de paladines, cuya arma principal es el mazo y son ponis terrestres bastante fuertes.

El publico deja de aclamar a Aura al notar la escasa posibilidad que tenia una yegua, joven y pequeña, comparada con un semental enorme. Comentan en voz alta: "¡Retírate!" "¡Mejor ríndete, te aplastará!". Incluso Kardiff le dijo que se retirase. Pero ella no quiso escucharlos, si iba perder, lo haría peleando con sus ultimas gotas de fuerza y magia.

Aura se percata de que tiene cierta ventaja, el arma de su contrincante es pesada y toma un tiempo volver a levantarla para dar otro golpe. Pero ella no ganará si sigue corriendo y esquivando. Debe atacar. Realiza una maniobra rápida, utiliza el mazo enterrado del semental para saltar hacia su cabeza e intentar aturdirlo con una patada. El casco se le salió, pero no mostró ningún daño.

Atacaría las piernas, intentará hacer que caiga al suelo. Eso contará como victoria. Utiliza sus disparos mágicos apuntando al rostro descubierto para cegarlo y poder atacar sus piernas. Pero, comete un descuido, el agotamiento físico le impidió ver con claridad una patada sorpresa por parte de su enemigo, asestó de lleno en su pecho haciéndola caer. El semental prepara su ataque final.

Pero algo sucede. Aura intenta defenderse con sus últimos esfuerzos para generar un escudo, pero este lentamente empieza a hacerse mas fuerte, los ojos de Aura empiezan a brillar, marcas blancas nacen en su pelaje. El brillo de su cuerno se intensifica, acumulando energía mientras hace retroceder a su enemigo. _"Como una Aurora"._

Un enorme rayo mágico sale disparado del cuerno de Aura. Su enemigo, sin ninguna pieza de armadura, sin rasguños, pero debilitado. Cae en la arena debido a su propio peso.

Las marcas desaparecen, sus ojos vuelven a su tono natural. El publico aclama a la campeona, Aura se da cuenta de que ganó. Pero un arrebato llegó a su cuerpo, quedó inconsciente al caer de golpe.

Aura despierta con dolores de cabeza, en una de las camas blancas de la enfermería de emergencia del coliseo. Frente a ella está Kardiff, con un rostro de preocupación. "A-Aura… ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó el. "No lo sé, solo me duele un poco la cabeza… de repente la energía invadió mi cuerpo". Respondió con lo poco que sabía, pero, ¿que era en realidad lo que sucedió en la arena?

—Aura, tengo algo que contarte… -preparaba Kardiff. Pero de pronto se oye una voz desde la arena. "A todos los participantes finalistas, por favor preséntense en la arena para la elección de los jueces". —Creo que tendrá que esperar. Aura, ve.

—Pero Kardiff, ¿Qué querías decirme? -Kardiff le niega la respuesta. Y la obliga a salir de la enfermería.

La música de victoria empieza a sonar. Tambores y trompetas resuenan ante los participantes más destacados del torneo, y Aura es uno de ellos. Se coloca en la columna y espera la elección de los jueces. En su interior ella duda, por que no sabe lo que pasó antes de que se desmayara.

Busca con la mirada al pony corpulento al que se enfrentó, lo ve, y tenía una mirada fija hacia ella. Se siente intimidada, y preocupada, lo que haya pasado en ese momento no fue controlado.

Uno de los jueces se levanta para dar el anuncio, de quienes son los campeones que ingresarán a la armada de Ascuas. Los tambores dan un ultimo sonido. El público guarda silencio.

—¡Damas y caballos! -llama en voz alta. —Tengo el honor de anunciar a los ganadores de este torneo y quienes ingresarán a las nuevas fuerzas de la armada de Ascuas. Estos son ponis de gran voluntad y no solo de fuerza, con habilidades magnificas y capacidades aún por descubrir. Dictaré los nombres de los 5 nuevos reclutas.

"Den un paso adelante. Lezear Quoar, Aguss Gastem. Leviran Zorthan, Forhuam Ghelyn y… ¡Aurora Lillyanhurst!"

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Es real? ¿Enserio dijo mi nombre? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al fin! ¡Después de tantos años al fin puedo formar parte de la armada!_

El público equino ovaciona con vigor a los nuevos soldados, la música vuelve a sonar. Y los rivales vencidos aplauden con honor a quienes lograron entrar, sabiendo que les falta pulir sus habilidades. Hasta quien enfrentó a Aura en su ultimo combate se para frente a ella y le muestra su respeto.

Aura regresa a casa a tomarse un descanso, pensando en sus recuerdos. Ella se siente orgullosa, orgullosa de haber logrado un objetivo que hasta derrama una lagrima por su esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba algo por hacer. La razón por la que se esforzó tanto durante todos esos años, la verdadera razón. El origen de su motivación basado en sus recuerdos.

El recuerdo de su padre que no pudo ver en 6 años, a causa del mago maligno de esa ocasión. Lo sabe, lo puede sentir en su corazón, él está vivo, protegiéndola desde la distancia. Esto lo entendió un año después de que desapareció. Kardiff le explicó: _"Tu padre tenia un artefacto que le impidió quedarse cerca de ti, el mago lo buscaba con mucha intensidad. Si el se quedaba contigo te pondría en peligro"._

Siempre se pregunta, que puede estar haciendo él, acaso mirando la misma luna que ella, o si piensa en volver…

Pasó unas horas leyendo libros de magia, intentando descubrir por su cuenta que fue lo que pasó durante su ultima batalla en el torneo.

Cuando Kardiff llegó, las cosas cambiaron para ella.

—Aura... he esperado 6 años para darte esto, por orden de tu padre. -La tenía una caja, envuelta con una cinta, marca de su padre.

—¿D-de mi padre…? -pregunta consternada.

—Era su voluntad que te lo entregue en cuanto lograras entrar a la Armada. -se lo entrega. —te dejaré para que puedas verlo.

—Está bien…

Aura abre la caja. Esta contenía una carta, era la letra de su padre.

 _"Mi querida hija, Aurora. Si estas leyendo esto, entonces cumpliste tu sueño. Y yo estoy orgulloso de que lo hayas conseguido, sabía que lo harías. No se cuantos años hayan pasado desde que me fui, seguro de que ya eres toda una yegua… Siento haberme ido de esta forma, y lamento esto, pero, hay algo que debes saber. El mago que vino hace seis años, me buscaba a mí, porque poseía una de las reliquias de la Diosa Témpora. Uno de los dos que fueron legados a nuestra familia, y que solo esta puede hacer reaccionar. El mago, Higarm, quiere esta pieza por alguna razón, quiere viajar al pasado de nuestra tierra para hacerse con uno de los poderes mas grandes que en ese tiempo existió. No sé como es que consiguió una en su tiempo, pero esto estaba predestinado, desde el día en que se crearon. La única sangre que puede activar esas reliquias es la nuestra, pero el mago cometió el error de buscarme a mí, ya que yo no te heredé esa sangre, sino tu madre."_

—M-mamá… -las lagrimas empiezan a fluir por su rostro. Ante la madre, de la cual no tiene más que recuerdos borrosos.

 _"Tu madre se fue, pero no nos abandonó, lo hizo para protegerte, llevándose la otra de las reliquias. El hechizo que dejé en la reliquia debe estar apunto de debilitarse, el mago la sentirá, y vendrá por ella. Y debes ser mas fuerte para cuando esto pase, porque las cosas cambiarían drásticamente para ti. Junto a esta carta, te dejo dos libros. Una contiene los hechizos elementales, tan antiguos que no se enseñan en estos tiempos. Y el otro, sabrá responder a tus dudas, siempre que lo necesites. Llévalos siempre contigo, usa el hechizo de inventario que te enseñé."_

 _"Aura, ahora debo terminar, el mago se acerca. Lamento decirte esto, se que dolerá, pero tal vez no volvamos a vernos."_

«Dolor»

 _"La reliquia está en casa, encuéntrala. Y protégela. Te amo, Aura."_

 _-Lumnio_

Ultimas, profundas y dolorosas palabras, fueron las que le dejó su padre. No sabia si llorar o sonreír… guardo las cosas que le dejó su padre, y se puso a pensar.

Después de un tiempo sus ojos estaban agotados. Fue a su cama y se recostó, las sabanas frías le relajaron un instante hasta que su calor se traspasó a ellas. Y se puso a pensar Tantas vueltas en sus pensamientos terminaron por dejarla dormida. Habiendo pasado el atardecer cayó la noche, y la luna se mostraba mas azul que lo habitual. Un ruido proveniente del piso interior hace despertar a Aura. Ella se levanta adolorida, sus músculos duelen, terminó haciendo un gran esfuerzo y ni siquiera había calentado.

—Ahh… ¿Qué habrá sido eso…? ¿Kardiff?

Sale de su habitación hacia el piso inferior.

Se encuentra con toda su sala de estar destrozada y el cuadro de ella y su padre, cuando era pequeña desgarrado, con el objetivo de llegar a la pared en la que resultó estar una bóveda. Kardiff, malherido en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. El culpable, un encapuchado unicornio de aura mágica purpurea oscura.

 _"Acaso es…"_ —¡Oye, que rayos crees que haces!

El perpetrador se dispone a escapar con un teletransporte, pero Aura reacciona a tiempo disparando hacia su cuerno. El no hace ninguna expresión, solo sale por la ventana de la que entró.

—¿Qué fue lo que se robó…?

—Aura, ¡Debes detenerlo! ¡Tiene la reliquia!

 _"Todo pasó tan rápido"_ —No… ¡Regresa aquí, ladrón!

Aura se transporta fuera para intentar alcanzarlo. El ladrón es muy rápido, pero Aura puede transportarse para atraparlo.

Al pensarlo bien, él es un unicornio, si se transporta delante de él, el también probablemente se teletransporte y quizá ella no pueda rastrearlo. Le sigue el paso a casco veloz.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos parece que no logrará alcanzarlo, es como si cada vez que ella acelera el lo hace aún más.

Después de que esquivara unos cuantos proyectiles, finalmente logra alcanzarlo en un callejón de salida. Sin embargo, el proyectil que lo alcanzó hiso que desapareciera, se desintegró como si fuera de polvo…

Aura lo entendió, era una forma intangible. Debió cambiarla cuando lo perdió de vista un segundo. Ahora como lo encontrará…

Entonces en las partes donde no llegaba la luz lunar empezaron a brillar distintos pares de ojos rojizos. Aura se siente insegura, se dispone a salir del lugar, pero, el mismo unicornio aparece frente a ella.

—¿Quién eres tú…? ¡Devuélveme lo que robaste!

 _"Al fin estás a la altura… niña."_

Fue un susurro, pero ella pudo escucharlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? No me conoces. ¡Devuelvemelo!

 _"Aún no lo entiendes."_ Susurró iluminando su cuerno. —Pero ya lo harás. –dispara un rayo hasta a Aura.

Es muy rápido, ella no logra crear un escudo a tiempo y le da de lleno en su pecho. Aunque no recibió daño, su energía empieza a disminuir.

—¿Q-que… me hiciste? –Cae al suelo, a causa de un desmayo.

Aura despierta en un lugar oscuro, se percibe humedad en el aire. La única luz es la que entraba a través de unas grietas en el techo de madera, proveniente de la luna. Abre los ojos lentamente, se encuentra en una cabaña abandonada.

Intenta moverse, sin embargo, tiene los cascos delanteros y traseros atados a una columna. Piensa en usar su magia, pero no puede, al parecer le puso un hechizo de antifluido, por consecuencia no puede canalizar ningún hechizo, ni siquiera levitar un cuchillo que se encontraba clavado en frente de ella.

La forma en la que está atada limita mucho sus movimientos, apenas puede hacerse espacio para respirar.

Entonces la puerta se abre, atraviesa el pórtico el unicornio que la dejó inconsciente de alguna manera, hace unos minutos, o quizá horas.

No dice nada, solo lo observa acercarse a la chimenea y prender un fuego con su magia, mas rojizo de lo natural. ¿Quién era ese unicornio, y que quería de Aura?

Entonces empieza a hablar. —¿Puedes creer, que estuve atrapado en este tiempo, a causa de Lumnio, durante 6 años? Bueno, eso ya no es problema ahora. Me deshice de él.

 _"¿Mi padre… Lumnio? Entonces era cierto lo que le dijo Kardiff. Entonces, eso significa que…"_

—¡Higarm! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –pregunta ella, con miedo, tristeza, incluso ira. Agitándose y forzando las sogas.

Ríe. —¿Tan pronto me descubriste? Ya veo…

—¡Donde está mi padre! ¡Dímelo! –Aura forcejea las sogas, la ira la invade, y un deseo de venganza comienza a nacer.

—Después de todo tienes la misma sangre. Aunque la suya no resultó. Necesito la sangre de tu madre.

—¿D-de mi madre? Pero ella… yo… nunca la conocí. –la ira es reemplazada con tristeza.

—No es necesario, después de todo, no es tu culpa, si no de tus padres.

 _"¿Qué…? ¿Qué quiere decir?"_

—Yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero si te opones, no me dejarás opción. Solo necesito tu ayuda.

—Estás loco si crees que te ayudaré…

—No dije que fuera voluntario. –Higarm potencia la llama del fuego, haciendo que se ilumine toda la cabaña. Frente a él hay un pentagrama, desconocido para Aura. Se acerca a Aura lentamente.

—No te atrevas a tocarme… -pronuncia amenazante.

Pero él lo hace sin importarle. Pasa su casco vendado por su cuello. —No puedo creer que te tuve en frente de mi hace 6 años… Esto habría terminado en ese momento, si me hubiera percatado de que en realidad eras tú.

Aura esta confundida. —¿A qué te refieres?

—La razón por la que viajé, 300 años hacia el pasado, fue para encontrar estas piezas antiguas. –Higarm saca la pieza que Lumnio cuidaba, junto con otra muy similar, se veían hechas del mismo material, pero su forma era diferente. Usa su magia para formar un mecanismo, aunque incompleto.

—La que yo traje, me permitió viajar estos 300 años. Aunque no es la época que yo deseaba, sabía que encontraría otra pieza. Estoy seguro de que conoces la leyenda de Témpora.

—¿T-témpora? No…

—¿Conoces al menos tu antecedencia?

—Que… eso que tiene que ver ahora.

—Bueno, era obvio que tú no lo ibas a saber. En fin, aunque esta reliquia me permita viajar al pasado, necesita de un hechizo de un solo uso que involucra a quien fue otorgado. Usando tu sangre podré canalizarlo y viajar una vez más.

—Pero, la magia de sacrificio es… ¡Estas usando magia negra! Sé que la magia de ese tipo termina por consumir el alma de quien la usa.

—¿La conoces? Entonces me ahorro la explicación. –Higarm sujeta el casco de Aura. —Empecemos.

Usando un cuchillo especial, hace una punzada de la cual sale un poco de sangre. Las gotas se desplazan a través del cuchillo. Luego clava el cuchillo en el centro del pentagrama y recita un hechizo.

 _"Tsuk arak gh'zta natz Dirayli"_

Un pequeño portal empieza a abrirse. El cuchillo que continúa clavado empieza absorber la magia de Aura causándole un dolor horrible. El portal se hace más grande mientras más energía absorbe, fuerzas de atracción se generan que empiezan levantar a objetos.

Higarm le hace algo a la pieza dorada, acción que hace que dos anillos mágicos se formen alrededor del portal y se genere una profundidad, indicando que la canalización está completa. —Al fin podré cumplir mi objetivo…

—Los viajes en el tiempo tienen consecuencias… -pronuncia con dificultad. —podrías dejar de existir.

—Yo no desapareceré ,¡Mientras obtenga el poder y destruya a la casta de Dirayli!

—¿Casta de… Dirayli?

—Es otra de las cosas que aún no debes saber. -Responde estoico.

—Estas desquiciado… ¿Qué no te importa lo que le pase al mundo?

Higarm no le responde, solo entra al portal.

No puede hacer nada, no tiene ni una gota de magia. El portal se cerró. Ella piensa las consecuencias que podrían tener los actos de Higarm, una llama comienza a arder en su interior y oye una voz. _"Tienes que detenerlo"._ Entonces, la misma sensación se apodera de ella, en el tiempo de duelo, su magia regresa a ella con incluso más poder.

 _¡No dejaré que te lleves el ultimo recuerdo de mi padre!_

Sin pensarlo rompe sus ataduras y se libera de las sogas, destruyendo la columna y dispara un rayo al pentagrama, haciendo que se vuelva a abrir para entrar de un salto.

Está flotando en un lugar inmenso, pero vacío, arrastrada por la gravedad hacia la oscuridad.

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Se pregunta, mientras continua en ese estado, al parecer es consciente. Entonces ve a Higarm delante de ella.

—¡Higarm! ¡Ven aquí y pelea!

Higarm se percata. —¿Hmm? Niña… ¿Cómo fue que abriste el portal…? Te dije que no te interpusieras, ahora tendrás el mismo destino de desafortunado padre. ¡Ja, ja!

Su combate mágico empieza, Aura logra asestar unos buenos ataques, pero a falta de su espada el daño que hace es menor. Finalmente, Higarm ve que es una pérdida de tiempo, actualmente está a su altura. Necesitará más poder.

—Lo dejaremos pendiente. No puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo. –ubica el túnel de tiempo que quería y se transporta hacia el para entrar.

Antes de que lo hiciera Aura ha cargado un rayo, pero no logró acertarle ya que él, logró reflejarlo con su escudo. El mismo rayo viajo cierta distancia para estallar a lo lejos.

La explosión altera el portal, haciendo que arrastre a Aura, y a Higarm, mas lejos del tiempo que esperaba el tirano.


End file.
